Staci
Staci, labeled The Compulsive Liar, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats She kept telling her teammates about her ancestors and their inventions, thus causing her elimination. Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Staci is introduced in a boat with all the other contestants, talking to Anne Maria about how her ancestors created spray tan. However, Anne Maria gets annoyed by her chatter and sprays Staci in the face with her spray tan, causing Staci to fall to the deck, coughing. Later on, the boat is blown up and the contestants all land in the water. Staci has trouble swimming and Mike attempts to save her, but almost drowns due to her weight pulling him down. Zoey manages to save both of them. She talks about one of her ancestors creating swimming and mimics what the people before that used to do in the water. However, once the cast reaches the beach, her ramblings were ignored by Mike and Zoey. Staci is later placed on the Toxic Rats team. When her team loses the first challenge, she brags about more of her ancestors, thoroughly annoying her entire team. At the Campfire Ceremony, Staci is voted off, presumably in a unanimous vote, and is the first to receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Upon the Marshmallow landing in her hand, she loses all of her hair in an instant.Consequently, she is the first person placed in the Hurl of Shame, and she starts rambling about how one of her ancestors invented catapults, only for her to be launched as she was talking. Design Originally, Staci's design consisted of pale blonde hair in a ponytail, a coral pink jacket, blue pants, and an oval shaped body. Instead of blonde hair, she now has a modified version of Zoey's original hair. Her pants were changed to a brighter purple colour, her jacket is now a hot pink color, and her body shape was changed from an oval shape to more of an obese shape, similar to past contestant Sadie's body shape. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': My favourite quality is knowing about all my great-great-great-grandfathers and what they all did. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Simple Flan, they’re really cool! Blue… Did you know my great-great-great grandfather twice removed invited the saying “true blue”? It’s true! The Invention of Crying, with Nicky Blervais. My great-great-grandmother on my mom’s side loved bacon! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once dreamed that my great-great-uncle Charlie was telling me all sorts of crazy lies! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I did my class project on my great-great-uncle Jason who invented the letter E. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': When I realized the letter “E” had been around a lot longer! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked in a hair salon. I made sure people knew they looked beautiful! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to get into forensics and find out who the liars are! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Richard Nixon, he reminds me of my third cousin once removed, Andrew. I’d want to know about his life! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Put on my Tihanna CD! Didn’t she do a song with N&N? Something about lying? My great-great-aunt Mildred told the first lie. Audition Tape Staci states that she's going to win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because she comes from a family of people that thinks outside the box. She said that she great-grandfather Dave create forks (because people shoved food in their mouths with arks), her great-great-aunt Lois create plates (because the food was on the floor being stepped on) and her great-great-great-great-uncle George created floors (because the only way to have carpet is if glass grew in their houses). She added that she can't wait to get on the show so she can show off her family. She believes that the other contestants will be impressed. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Staci is described as the compulsive liar. *Staci lists "The Invention of Crying", as her favorite movie, a real-life reference to The Invention of Lying with Ricky Gervais. *Staci was the first contestant ever eliminated in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **She is currently the first contestant to ever be properly eliminated in the first episode of a season. **She is also the first female to be solely eliminated in a season. **She is also the only contestant to never beat anyone **She has also competied in the least amount of episodes Gallery Image:StaciHQ.png|Staci's original design. Image:StaciTDROTI.png|Staci is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:stacipromo.png|Staci, in a promotional image Staci (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Staci Tdri staci 174x252-1-.png|Staci Staciguesture-1-.png|Staci's guesture Stacishocked-1-.png|Staci getting shocked Stacisitdown-1-.png|Staci sitting StaciThemeSong.png|Staci in her Theme Song 640px-Talking-1-.png|Staci talks to Anne Maria about how her ancestors invented tanning... Image:Anne attack Staci.png|...And an annoyed Anne Maria attacks Staci with her spray tan. Staci can not swim.png|Stacy risk of drowning. StaciTalking.png|No one pays attention to the interventions of Stacy tdroti9.png|Staci with the group 640px-Wowamutantsquirrel-1-.png|The mutant squirrel scares Staci. Loss tontos.png|Staci Annoying the Toxic Rats. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Staci chattering during a challenge. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Staci with her team. 640px-Bottom2ofTDROTI-1-.png|The bottom two are Dakota and Staci. ByeByeStaci.png|Staci is eliminated. Image:ThirdFemaleToBeBaldOnTV.png|Staci loses her hair. 640px-Hurlofshame-1-.png|Staci takes the Hurl of Shame. vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h27m02s214.png|Staci in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Annoying Characters Category:Liars Category:Idiots Category:The Scrappy Category:Noisy Characters Category:Chatterboxes Category:Dishonest Characters Category:Bald by Toxic Waste Category:Contestants without Game Category:Brunettes Category:People who got eliminated and got on the Hurl of Shame Category:Big people Category:People who disrespect Anne Maria